How To Flirt With Sakura Kinomoto
by Colgados-como-en-las-peliculas
Summary: Ella, la típica nerd, nunca significó nada para nadie, hasta que una apuesta le obligó a él, el chico popular, a conocerla a fondo.
1. Miss Nothing

**¡Hola gente! Sé que no debería publicar esto mientras estoy liada con otro fic, pero mis razones están más abajo. **

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP. La canción tampoco es mía, es de _The Pretty Reckless._**

**Summary: Ella, la típica nerd, nunca significó nada para nadie, hasta que una apuesta le obligó a él, el chico popular, a conocerla a fondo.**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Flirt With Sakura Kinomoto<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Miss Nothing**

* * *

><p><em>I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere<br>I'm at the bottom of me  
>Miss androgyny, miss don't care<br>What I've done to me_

_I am misused, I don't wanna do_  
><em>Be not your slave<em>  
><em>Misguided, I mind it, I'm missin the train.<em>

_**(Syaoran)**_

Caminaba con Eriol y Takashi por las callejuelas de Tomoeda, en dirección al instituto. Era noviembre, y el frío casi invernal le helaba los huesos a cualquiera que tuviera la desdicha de tener que salir de su casa. En este caso, yo.

Embutido en el abrigo del uniforme y la bufanda, el calor actual de mi cuerpo era ínfimo, y se escurría por las zonas que no estaban tapadas, como la cara o las manos. Desgraciadamente, me había dejado los guantes en casa, y respecto a la cara... no podía hacer gran cosa, a no ser que quisiera pegarme una torta en el medio de la calle.

Eriol y Takashi estaban en las mismas condiciones, pero supongo que yo lo notaba más porque en mi tierra natal, Hong Kong, no hacía tanto frío como en Japón. Ellos dos charlaban tranquilamente de no-sé-qué temas a los que yo no estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

–¡No me hagas tener que tirar de ti, Kero.! –gritó una voz femenina conocida.

Los tres nos giramos para ver a la causante del novedoso alboroto, para ver a Sakura Kinomoto y a Kerberos Mizuki.

–No te atreverías, Saku.

Kinomoto le miró con una cara reprobatoria al principio, que cambió a socarrona en un lapso de dos segundos, como mucho. Los ojos verdes le brillaban burlones; los labios, parcialmente cubiertos por una larga bufanda roja de lana, se le curvaban en una sonrisa arrogante. Si la mirabas bien, no parecía una _nerd. _Es decir, alta y esbelta, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, bonita sonrisa, facciones cinceladas, cuerpo atlético... Esas características no entraban en la descripción que cualquier persona humana se hace de un _nerd. _Kinomoto, no tenía nada de _nerd... _si obviabas sus palabras largas, sus tonos gazmoños y su indiferencia hacia cualquier persona que no fuera Kero, Daidoji, Mihara, mi prima y Nakano. Era una especie de marginada en el instituto. No nos hablábamos prácticamente nada, a no ser que fuera un _Buenos días _muy cordial de su parte y una sonrisa ligera.

En cuanto a Kero...Él y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que lo recuerdo.

–¿Me estás retando, Kerberos Mizuki? –el aludido asintió y Kinomoto sacó una mano de sus bolsillos.

Kero tragó grueso y la miró horrorizado, esperando a que ella le hiciera algo. Alzó la mano y le cogió la oreja a Kero, y comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras daba grandes y rápidas zancadas. El chico comenzó a quejarse y ella a replicarle que era culpa suya y que iban a llegar tarde. Todo un espectáculo, que mis amigos y yo presenciábamos gratuitamente y extrañados al principio, para después arrancar a reír a la vez que los seguíamos.

El camino se hizo infinitamente más corto, y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos en la puerta del instituto.

Ella soltó a Kero y le sonrió. Él sólo le echó una mirada reprobatoria mientras se sobaba la oreja.

–Eso te pasa por retar a _Daredevil, _Ke-ro-rín. –aquello último lo dijo con tal rintintín que Kero enrojeció por completo y empezó a reprocharle cosas.

–¡No me gusta qu...! –su monólogo fue interrumpido por un gran ¡_Sakuuuu...! _que se oyó a lo lejos.

–¡'Zuka! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritó ella de vuelta.

Las dos corrieron y se abrazaron mientras se oían ¡_Gracias, gracias! _de Nakano todo el rato. Cuando se separaron, Kinomoto empezó a hurgar en su mochila buscando algo. Tardó un par de minutos en encontrar lo que fuera que buscaba y lo sacó. Era un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en papel rosa y con un lazo del mismo color pero más oscuro. Se lo tendió a Azuka Nakano con una sonrisa tímida y la chica lo abrió a la velocidad de la luz tirando el papel al suelo pero conservando el lazo.

Cuando sacó el objeto del papel, Nakano soltó un gritidito de alegría.

–¡Saku, eres la mejor!

–Aish, que cosas dices, Azuka... –le respondió Kinomoto, haciendo aspavientos con la mano derecha para restarle importancia al asunto.

Kero empezó a preguntar _"¿Qué es?¿Qué es?" _y Nakano, con cara de resignación, nos enseñó el regalo. Un cd de _My Chemical Romance, _el nuevo, concretamente.

Entre tanto, Kero le felicitó a Nakano en un murmullo y ella le agradeció también murmurando.

–Oye, ¿y a mí no me das un abrazo? –le preguntó Kero.

Nakano rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Kinomoto se riera descaradamente delante de él, que fruncía el ceño.

Obvio que a mi amigo le gustaba ella desde hacía siglos y no se había confesado todavía.

Las dos chicas se alejaron hablando -prácticamente gritando- de nosotros mientras Takashi me miraba con una expresión que no supe definir hasta que habló:

–Bonito el pendiente nuevo Syaoran. –dijo, apuntando a mi oreja. El sábado anterior me había hecho el agujero y ahora llevaba un arete de madera. Le agradecí y le dije que no era para tanto.

El timbre sonó y nos despedimos para entrar a nuestras clases correspondientes, en mi caso –y también el de Eriol– Japonés.

_Ugh, cómo lo odio._

_And I don't know where I've been  
>And I don't know what I'm into<br>And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_  
><em>My one mistake was that I never let you down<em>  
><em>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind<em>  
><em>On miss nothing, miss everything<em>

_**(Sakura)**_

Estábamos sentadas en la zona más alejada del patio, donde las _populares _no podrían molestarnos, porque, a pesar de llevar cuatro años en el instituto, no sabían que detrás de los árboles de cerezo había más recreo.

Comentábamos lo que haríamos la noche de la fiesta de final de curso. No ir, seguramente.

–¿Tú que harás, Saku? –me preguntó Tomoyo.

–No pienso ir, Tomoyo. –le respondí, cruzándome de brazos.– Que tu todavía tengas la esperanza de que Hiiraguizawa te invite no significa que los demás corramos la misma suerte.

Ella se sonrojó al instante. Y es que era bien sabido que Tomoyo besaba el suelo que Eriol Hiiraguizawa pisaba. Era comprensible, pues el chico era bastante guapo y llevaba a medio instituto detrás de él. El otro medio...las seguidoras de Li.

En cuanto a mí...no se podía decir que me gustara nadie del colegio. Es decir, sabía que había chicos muy guapos en el instituto, pero desde que había estado "_enamorada" _de Yukito a mis diez años...no había vuelto a sentir nada por nadie.

–El sábado que viene hay una feria en la escuela...podríamos ayudar. –dijo Chiharu.

–He oído que quien se apunte a ayudar se perderá un par de clases. –comentó Azuka

–¡Yo me apunto! –salté yo. Lo que fuera por saltarse clases.

Todas reímos. Al final del recreo acabamos hablando de chicos famosos, como siempre. Ese tema siempre acababa saliendo y siempre acabábamos discutiendo sobre quién era más guapo: Hyde o Gackt. Yo siempre votaba por Gackt, pero esa, entre nosotras, era una disputa inacabable.

Estábamos tan animadas hablando que el recreo se nos pasó volando y, cuando me digné a mirar mi reloj...ya era tarde. Recogimos las cosas y salimos prácticamente volando hacia la clase antes de que el señor Yanagawa –el profesor de Educación Física– nos friera por llegar tarde. De todos modos –y aunque no lo pareciera–, era un tipo bastante amable, sobretodo conmigo.

Nos sentamos en la clase una vez estábamos dentro con nuestra mejor cara de _No he roto un plato en mi vida_, esperando a que el profesor nos dijera que haríamos y poder bajar ya a los vestuarios, pero el sonido de los altavoces nos cortó el papel:

–Los estudiantes del instituto Seijo que bajen a animar al equipo femenino en el partido contra el instituto Fukunaga.

Algo hizo _click! _en mi cabeza.

–¡Olvidé que teníamos partido!

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio con Tomoyo y las chicas detrás. Nos metimos en el vestuario y nos cambiamos a toda prisa.

Después de una charla motivadora por parte del entrenador, nos pusimos todas las del equipo juntas y en círculo.

–¡Hay que darlo todo chicas!¡Si ganamos, estamos en los intercolegiales! –gritó Meiling, como buena capitana.

–¡Por los intercolegiales! –gritó todo el equipo.

_Oh, esto va a ser bueno._

_I'm miss fortune miss so soon  
>I'm like a bottle of pain<br>Miss matter you had her  
>now she's goin' away<em>

_I'm misused, misconstrued_  
><em>I don't need to be saved<em>  
><em>Miss slighted, I mind it<em>  
><em>I'm stuck in the rain<em>

_**(Syaoran)**_

Nos sentamos en las gradas los chicos y yo juntos, esperando a que las chicas del instituto salieran de los vestuarios y poder animar. El equipo se componía básicamente de las chicas que a nadie le caían bien, pero cuando jugaban, todo el mundo las vitoreaba. Y es que en el terreno de juego eran buenísimas.

Empezaron a calentar y a los pocos minutos se dio el pitido inicial.

Al cabo de quince minutos a lo menos, el partido se volvió más intenso y las del instituto no les daban respiro a las otras, que prácticamente estaban metidas atrás en su campo.

Vi a Meiling hacer un pase muy largo que Kinomoto interceptó. Estaba rodeada por cuatro defensas, pero se revolvió y se deshizo de ellas a una velocidad sorprendente. Corrió en _sprint _hasta la portería y chutó, hundiendo la pelota en la red justo en la escuadra.

Todas las del equipo corrieron a abrazarla, mientras el público le vitoreaba. Kero –que estaba a mi lado– se levantó y empezó a animarla, haciendo que ella encarara al público y le lanzara un beso.

Diez minutos después, hubo una falta muy fea y peligrosa que Kinomoto iba a lanzar. Dejó el balón en el suelo, miró para conseguir una buena perspectiva y retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El árbitro pitó y la chica chutó muy fuerte, marcando el segundo tanto para el equipo.

Se tiraron todas sobre ella, saltando.

El partido se mantuvo así hasta el final de la primera mitad, en que las chicas marcharon hacia los vestuarios. Pocos minutos después, algunas salieron y Kinomoto se sentó al lado de Kero, sonriendo.

–¿Qué, cómo lo veis? –nos preguntó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Kero; el brillo del esmalte negro con purpurina de sus uñas deslumbrándome al reflejar el sol.

–Bien, bien, pero... –dijo Kero.– ¿por qué tan contentas?

Ella se rió. –Si no nos remontan ahora, estamos en los intecolegiales, _pequeño saltamontes._

–Oh...

El entrenador la llamó y se fue corriendo.

–Bue, ya me felicitarás cuando acabe el partido, ¿eh? –dijo antes de irse. Kero solo se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

De pronto, sentí unas manos en mis hombros y una lengua rozando mi oreja izquierda. Me giré y vi a Min, una de las chicas con las que yo había salido antes. Me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y yo sólo enarqué una ceja, contando las veces que le había dicho ya que no quería nada con ella...cosa que no parecía entender.

Se fue moviendo las caderas como si así pudiera captar algo más mi atención, gesto que sólo consiguió que yo hiciera una mueca de asco y desaprobación en ese mismo instante.

–¿Conque ahora te dedicas a Min, no? –preguntó Takashi. Quise negar...pero Eriol fue más rápido.

–Claro, Tak, Syaoran es primo mío, podría conquistar a quien quisiera. –¿había dicho ya que Eriol es mi primo?

–A quien quisiera... –dijo Kero, con una sonrisa retadora y los dedos sobándose la barbilla. –Te reto a que no conquistas a Saku.

–¿Sakura? –él asintió.– ¿Kinomoto? –él volvió a asentir.– ¿Pero no es tu mejor amiga?

–Precisamente por eso, Syaoran. Ya es hora de que encuentre un novio.

Humm...¿Era yo o me estaban usando como herramienta?

–Además...si no lo hicieras sería una ofensa para tu orgullo, ¿no? –preguntó él.

_Touché. _Si había algo por lo que hacerlo, eso era el orgullo, que a mí, me sobraba.

–De acuerdo. –le tendí la mano, aceptando su propuesta, y él la tomó, sellando el pacto.

No vi el resto del partido, porque tenía la cabeza en otros lares.

Concretamente en: _cómo conquistar a Sakura Kinomoto._

_And I don't know where I am  
>And I don't know what I'm into<br>And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground_  
><em>My one mistake was that I never let you down<em>  
><em>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind<em>  
><em>On miss nothing, miss everything<em>  
><em>Miss stealing, Miss everything<em>

_**(Sakura)**_

El partido había acabado 4-1 a nuestro favor. Yo había marcado tres goles y Tomoyo uno.

Caminábamos hacia los vestuarios cantando y bailando, cual niñas pequeñas. Íbamos tan felices que ni siquiera la más horrorosa de las noticias podría estropeárnoslo.

–_Breath in breath out ha ha. Breath in breath out ha ha. _–pegando el grito al cielo, –y sonando, seguramente, fatal– cerramos la puerta y nos comenzamos a desnudar para ducharnos.

Ya en las duchas, el ánimo no decayó, sino que todo el equipo se puso a corear a _Los Beatles_ y su famoso _All You Need Is Love._ Cualquiera que nos viera en ese momento, podría haber jurado que estábamos locas de remate. Cosa que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad...

Vestida con lo más rebuscado que tenía en mi armario –gracias, Tomoyo, de verdad que te quiero– salí del vestuario la primera y me senté con mucha dificultad justo al lado de la puerta, a esperar a las otras locas.

–¡Hombre, la estrella del partido se digna a salir! –me saludo Kero, sentándose justo a mi lado y pasándome un brazo por la cintura. Extrañamente, Li también se sentó a mi lado, sonriéndome de una manera que no acabó de gustarme...¿vi astucia o hambre, dentro de esa sonrisa?

La voz de Kero me sacó de mis pensamientos.

–¿Cómo están los ánimos allí dentro? –preguntó, divertido.

–Digno de psiquiatra. –le dije, mientras me reía.

–¿Y cómo lo vais a celebrar? –preguntó esta vez Li. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me mantuvo la mirada mientras me hablaba más de dos segundos? Quizás debería revisarme la vista...porque esto era totalmente nuevo e irreal.

–No sé, la verdad...Las locas decían de ir a una discoteca para celebrar el pase del equipo y el cumpleaños de Azuka...pero de verdad no sé en que han quedado al final. –repuse yo.

–¿Podremos ir? –preguntó él. Yo simplemente enarqué una ceja, confusa. ¿De qué iba todo esto?

Después de meditarlo un poco, simplemente me encogí de hombros...qué más daba.

–.–

La discoteca estaba abarrotada. Las chicas, Kero y yo estábamos bailando todos juntos. La canción acabó y yo sentí que una mano se posó en mi hombro. Di un saltito de impresión, y me giré a ver quién me llamaba. Automáticamente vi a Li, y me llevé una _agradable _visión de mi compañero de clases (no se podía decir que éramos amigos cuando no era cierto). Llevaba una camiseta verde pegada al cuerpo y unos tejanos oscuros. Las deportivas negras acababan el conjunto.

–¿Podría bailar contigo? –la pregunta me dejó patidifusa y congelada en mi sitio. Asentí mientras los colores se me subían al rostro y de repente sentí que me halaban hacia el centro de la pista de baile.

Nos paramos en un lugar cercano al centro, porque la gente no nos dejaba avanzar más. Li me miró a los ojos y me agarró de la cintura, empujándome contra su propio cuerpo. Yo no tuve más opción que pasarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros, si quería bailar.

Durante el rato que bailamos juntos, tuve la extraña sensación de que no sería la última vez que bailaba con Li.

_And as I watch you disappear into my head  
>Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead<br>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
>So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind<br>On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Gente, hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ya sé que querrán freírme por no publicar el otro fic...pero mi suerte no me quiere y tengo que volver a empezar el capítulo por unos...problemas técnicos con el ordenador. Así que para compensarlos, subo este fic que ya tenía empezado hace un tiempo. Como siempre digo, no se corten y comenten lo que quieran.**

_**Canción: Miss Nothing**_

_**Intérprete: The Pretty Reckless**_

_**Album: Light Me Up.**_

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Pieces

**De nuevo aquí con otro capítulo de _How To Flirt With Sakura Kinomoto. _**

**Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece a las CLAMP. La canción tampoco es mía, es de Sum 41. Los nombres mentados tampoco son míos, son de sus correspondientes creadores.  
><strong>

**Summary: Ella, la típica nerd, nunca significó nada para nadie, hasta que una apuesta le obligó a él, el chico popular, a conocerla a fondo.**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Flirt With Sakura Kinomoto<strong>

**Capítulo** **2: Pieces**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(S<strong>_**yaoran)**

–¡No entiendo nada! –gritó Takashi.

En menos de una hora teníamos un examen global de física. Como siempre, ninguno había estudiado y decir que nos sabíamos algo era _exagerar. _Y mucho (bueno, algo sabía, pero nada más lo que se me había quedado una de esas veces -muy pocas- que había estado escuchando en clase -¡milagro!- al profesor de física).

–¡Ya sé quien puede ayudarnos! –saltó Kero, mientras se levantaba.

Nos arrastró –literalmente– hacia la zona de los árboles de cerezo. Se paró justo cuando se iban a acabar, mirando en derredor, como si comprobara que no había nadie. Eso me desconcertó. ¿No se acababa el límite del recreo ahí? Para mi sorpresa, cruzó muy despacio la zona, para salir a una especie de planicie con una figura humana tendida en el medio. ¿Desde cuando estaba ese sitio allí?

–¡Saku! –no hubo respuesta.– ¡SAKU!

–¡¿Qué quieres? –gritó la figura.

Kinomoto se había levantado del suelo hasta quedar sentada, mirándolo con _supuesta _rabia. La mueca que tenía era bastante graciosa y tuve que contener las ganas de reírme.

–¡No me hacías caso! –espetó él.

–¡No te hacía caso porque _no te escuchaba_! –le replicó ella, enseñándole unos auriculares.

–¡Necesito ayuda Saku! –le miró como si fuera la peste– Anda, _por fa..._ –ella se giró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.– No entiendo física. –él hizo un puchero y puso cara de corderito degollado.

Lo miró y suspiró, rendida.

–¿_Qué _no entiendes, exactamente? –le preguntó.

–Lo de la mecánica clásica y la mecánica relativista. –le contestó él.

Volvió a suspirar de nuevo con una cara de resignación que me permitió ver cansancio en sus facciones delicadas. Tenía ojeras no demasiado apreciables, pero podías verlas si fruncía el ceño, justo como lo hacía en ese momento. Mi vista voló más arriba, a sus ojos. Verdes esmeralda llenos de matices de diferentes tonalidades: verde hierba, verde oliva...Incluso creí haber visto algunas gradaciones de verde pistacho.

–La mecánica clásica establece que los objetos se mantienen sobre una linea recta y la mecánica relativista establece que los objetos se mantienen sobre una linea geodésica. –dijo ella de memoria.

Takashi y Kero ladearon la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sin comprender. La cara que ambos pusieron fue_ tan _graciosa que Kinomoto, Eriol y yo comenzamos a reír a lo bestia, mientras los otros dos se hacían los ofendidos.

–Linea geodésica es igual a linea curva. –ellos no cambiaron su cara de papanatas, lo que hizo que nos volviéramos a reír.– Tú pon eso en el examen, ¿vale?

Ellos dos asintieron y ella sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo rubio a Kero.

–Tu compañía es muy grata Saku, pero tengo que repasar física si no quiero suspender con un uno. –le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió, mientras asentía.

Se levantaron para irse –yo me había quedado de pie– cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba hacia el suelo de una manera brusca, haciéndome acabar sentado en él. Dirigí una mirada aturdida hacia arriba, encontrándome con Eriol que me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice mientras miraba a Kinomoto. Le devolví la sonrisa y me acomodé más al lado de la chica, que hablaba animadamente

con Kero y no se dio cuenta.

Después de que Eriol y los otros dos se despidieran forzadamente, Kinomoto se giró hacia mí y me sonrió.

–¿Querías algo, Li?

Cambié el rumbo de la conversación, no sabiendo exactamente que contestar a esa pregunta.

–¿Qué escuchabas? –le pregunté.

Me tendió su _Ipod _y uno de los auriculares. Me pegué más a ella, para poder escuchar bien –sí,claro,

_seguro _que era por eso– y sentí el contacto de su muslo contra el mío. Se adivinaba suave y firme, y tuve que dirigir mi vista hacia el aparato de sonido si no quería quedarme embobado demasiado tiempo.

Empecé a pasar canciones y me sorprendí al ver canciones tan distintas las unas de las otras. Encontré desde _Jay-Z, Eminem _y _Rihanna _hasta _Nirvana, The Smashing Pumpkins _y _blink-182._

Puse una de _The Strokes _que vi y me gustó y la escuchamos juntos, mientras pensaba que esa chica era alguien peculiar.

Sí, muy peculiar

_**(Sakura)**_

Después del examen de física teníamos una especie de prueba práctica de química que les –nótese el artículo _les– _ayudaría a subir la nota media después del último examen.

–Tenéis una hora para sobresaturar una mezcla, con todos los recursos que podéis encontrar en este laboratorio. –dijo el profesor de química, moviendo repetidamente su bigote a lo Adolf Hitler.– Poneos por grupos que yo uniré, es decir, dos grupos irán juntos.

Todos se pusieron por grupos y yo, como siempre, iba con Tomoyo, Chiharu, Meiling y Azuka. El profesor empezó a juntar grupos y yo me fui a sentar a una de las mesas, sin ganas de prestar atención.

–El grupo de la señorita Kinomoto con el grupo del señor Mizuki.

Salté al escuchar mi nombre, pero me relajé al ver que seguía con la lista. Se nos acercaron Kero y sus amigos y se sentaron en la mesa.

Una vez había unido todos los grupos, nos dio un vaso con agua y azúcar, para que las mezcláramos. Chiharu y Tomoyo comenzaron a mezclar los componentes hasta que no pudieron meter más azúcar en la solución y yo me puse a pensar; mis ojos vagaban por todo el laboratorio, buscando algo con lo que cumplir el propósito que el profesor había planteado.

Observé desde los miscroscopios y las muestras de una sublimación de yodo hasta los fogones.

Mi vista siguió recorriendo el espacio hasta que algo pareció golpear mi cabeza.

_¡Los fogones!_

Le quité a Hiiraguizawa la mezcla de la mano y me la llevé pitando en dirección a los fogones. Los encendí a toda prisa y puse el vaso graduado sobre el fuego, a la vez que iba echando azúcar en el agua.

Tenía la vista fija en la mezcla y, por consiguiente, la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Los mechones de pelo luchaban por meterse en mis ojos y en mi boca y, cuando iba a apartarlos yo, alguien lo hizo por mí.

Giré la cabeza y me encontré a Li.

–Se te iba a meter en la boca, _preciosa_. –me dijo, acentuando la última palabra.

Un color rojo carmín se extendió a roso y velloso por mi cara y él me regaló una sonrisa ladina, que no contribuyó en nada a relajarme.

¿Qué era esto, una broma de _Kafka? _

Primero baila conmigo, después se queda todo un patio de cháchara y ahora me llama preciosa. Necesitaba que alguien me explicara, porque yo no entendía nada: años y años de ser compañeros de clase y de indiferencia mutua y de un día para otro todo se vuelve patas arriba y me presta atención. _¡¿Voilà, cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar?_

Tenía la misma sensación que alguien que acaba de chupar un sapo venenoso y está teniendo alucinaciones y convulsiones, así que para salir del lapsus me concentré en la solución hasta que estuvo acabada.

Una vez la habíamos acabado, el profesor nos felicitó –ja, que os pensabais– y nos dejó el resto de hora libre. Yo me limité a mirar mientras las locas –ésas a las que suelo llamar amigas– le pedían permiso al intento de _Führer _alemán que nos dejara bajar al patio un rato. El tipo tenía mucha _química _conmigo y con las otras locas, así que era probable que nos dejara.

Al final cedió y, no muy ordenadamente, recogimos las cosas y todos salimos en tropel hacia el recreo.

Me senté en las raíces de un árbol de cerezo, abrí la maleta y saqué un ejemplar de _Los Pilares de la Tierra, _de _Ken Follet, _un libro bastante gordo, lo suficiente para calmar a mi cerebro cansado y ávido de palabras_. _Comencé a leer, olvidándome de todo lo que me rodeaba.

"_Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Jack se inclinó y besó a Aliena. Sus labios la rozaron tan levemente que ella apenas se percató. Sucedió todo con suma rapidez y Jack ..."_

Unas voces chillonas me sacaron de mi lectura y miré hacia arriba con la mirada más furibunda que pude encontrar en todo mi amplio repertorio.

–¿Qué haces tu aquí? –me replicaron Min y las estúpidas de sus amigas.– No deberías estar aquí, molestas la visión de nuestros preciosos ojos.

Las miré con asco, mucho asco.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le dije, furiosa.– No deberíais estar aquí, molestáis a mi precioso campo de lectura.

–Oh, la huérfanita se ha enfadado, ¡qué miedo! –ahí mis ganas de discutir se fueron al traste y me levanté con todas mis cosas en las manos y a paso ligero.

Corrí hasta las taquillas y saqué mi guitarra, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Me encerré en el gimnasio, a hacer lo único que me recordaba a _ellos_. Y es que: _no vale la pena enterrar en pasado, porque éste se abre paso a zarpazos _

_I tried to be perfect  
>But nothing was worth it<br>I don't believe it makes me real _

_**(Syaoran)**_

–¿Quién consiguió que nos dejaran bajar? –dijo Eriol, muy sonriente. – ¡Hay que darle un aplauso!

Kero sonrió. –Seguro que fueron Sakura y Tomoyo –dijo él; su sonrisa ahora pícara– Esas dos le _gustan _mucho al profe de química.

Todos rieron y yo me quedé muy sorprendido. ¿Por qué yo no me daba cuenta de esas cosas?

–Piensa que también nos hemos llevado un diez gracias a ellas. – dijo Takashi, extrañamente serio.

Me levanté, enfadado conmigo mismo por mi pésima capacidad de observación para esas cosas.

–¿Dónde vas? –me preguntó Eriol.

–A dar una vuelta. –respondí simplemente.

Me alejé de ellos y de sus caras de sorpresa a paso tranquilo y holgado, ignorándolos por completo; ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban en mí al caminar y a las que estaba patéticamente acostumbrado. Miré por encima del hombro, queriendo saber quién me miraba. Respuesta sencilla: Min y sus amigas las bobas, ¿quién sino?

Ella pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió, haciéndome aligerar el paso antes de que viniera a incordiarme junto con su manada de seguidoras idiotas. Inconscientemente y sólo con ese propósito en mente me metí en el instituto. Me di cuenta de que allí estaba a salvo y comencé pasear tranquilamente.

_I tried to be perfect  
>But nothing was worth it<br>I don't believe it makes me real _

Oí el punteo de una guitarra y una voz femenina muy dulce cantando. Encantado con la melodía, seguí caminando hacia la fuente de donde manaba la música, dando pasos con la cabeza en las nubes.

_I thought it'd be easy  
>But no one believes me<br>I meant all the things I said_

Caminé y pasé las aulas de primero y segundo y el laboratorio. Estaba por pasar el gimnasio cuando me paré y escuché:

_If you believe it's in my soul  
>I'd say all the words that I know<br>Just to see if it would show  
>That I'm trying to let you know<br>That I'm better off on my own _

Me paré en la puerta y la abrí meticulosamente. Juro que en ese instante lo que vi me dejó tan sorprendido que mi boca estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo. Kinomoto, sentada en uno de los bancos tocando una guitarra negra acústica. Me acerqué lentamente mientras ella seguía a lo suyo, sin percatarse de mí y del hecho de yo estar ahí.

_This place is so empty  
>My thoughts are so tempting<br>I don't know how it got so bad  
>Sometimes it's so...<em>

La música cesó, y tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que era porque ella me estaba mirando y la había asustado.

–Perdona. –me disculpé.– No quería interrumpirte, pero te oí y entonces... –ella se sonrojó y yo sonreí.– ¿Podrías...continuar?

Su rostro adquirió un rojo muy furioso y giró la cabeza. Pensaba que no iba a cantar cuando, por alguna misteriosa razón, asintió con la cabeza y agarró de nuevo su guitarra.

_Sometimes it's so crazy  
>That nothing can save me<br>But it's the only thing that I have _

El sonrojo se mantenía todavía en su cara, pero observé también otro sentimiento. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo; su expresión era triste y lúgubre, como si le hubieran recordado algo doloroso.

_If you believe it's in my soul  
>I'd say all the words that I know<br>Just to see if it would show  
>That I'm trying to let you know<br>That I'm better off on my own_

Bajó la cabeza hacia las cuerdas, escondiéndome su cara. Su voz era dulce y melodiosa, como la voz de un ángel, y llegaba desde los tonos agudos a los graves con una perfección sorprendente. Ladeó la cabeza, enseñando parte del cuello. Tenía una especie de mancha negra justo debajo de donde se acababa la raíz del pelo, en la parte más alta del cuello. Me acerqué más a ella y vi que eran palabras.

–Tienes un tatuaje... –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Ella asintió, pero siguió tocando.

_On my own_

_I tried to be perfect_  
><em>It just wasn't worth it<em>  
><em>Nothing could ever be so wrong<em>  
><em>It's hard to believe me<em>  
><em>It never gets easy<em>  
><em>I guess I knew that all along<em>

Agucé la vista y leí: "_I miss you more than words can say, 2/4/2000". _Era un mensaje extraño, como un recordatorio a alguien.

Miré a su cara, y me fijé en sus ojos, llorosos, y algún tipo de fuerza aliena a mi conocimiento me impulsó a poner mis manos sobre sus hombros y acariciarlos, suavemente y despacio, intentando calmar algo de su supuesto sufrimiento, del que yo desconocía por el momento la razón.

_If you believe it's in my soul  
>I'd say all the words that I know<br>Just to see if it would show  
>That I'm trying to let you know<br>That I'm better off on my own _

Acabó de cantar y dejó la guitarra en el suelo con mucha delicadeza; tenía la cabeza gacha y el labio le temblaba. Bajé mis manos que ocupaban sus hombros hasta su cintura y la abracé. La sentí estremecer en mis brazos y tras unos segundos, empezó a llorar. La consolé mientras lloraba, intentando calmarla.

–Yo... –balbuceé.– No tienes porque contarme nada...pero...

_**(Sakura)**_

–Yo... –balbuceó.– No tienes porque contarme nada...pero...

Asentí con la cabeza.

–El día dos de abril del 2000 fue el día en que mis padres fallecieron. –lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos mientras le explicaba.– Vivo con Kero, porque nuestros hermanos se casaron.

Él asintió, mientras me acariciaba la cara. Me levantó de mi asiento el el banco y me sentó sobre sus rodillas. Enrojecí por completo y me quedé rígida y tensa, muy tensa. Él solo me miró. Sus ojos eran compasivos algo que derrumbó por completo el muro de protección que me había tomado tantísimos años a construir. Nunca nadie en el instituto se había preocupado de mi situación (sin contar a mis amigos), salvo que fuera para obtener otro motivo más de burla cuando no tenían argumentos para rebatirme.

Con sus brazos acercó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, apoyándolo. Me abrazó, aún más fuerte, y eso me desconcertó.

–Te entiendo. –dijo.– Te entiendo perfectamente.

Se desabrochó el botón de la manga de su camisa y levantó su mano, enseñándome su muñeca; un dibujo de una espada y algunas letras que supuse estaban en chino cubrían casi toda la superfície, en tinta negra.

–Mi padre también murió cuando yo era pequeño. –señaló las extrañas letras.– Éste es su nombre. Se llamaba Hien Li.

Dijo su nombre con tanta nostálgia que me conmovió. Le acaricié la cara de vuelta, haciendo que me mirara. Sus ojos no estaban vidriosos, ni mucho menos, pero su expresión era resultado de muchos sentimientos distintos, de los que pude reconocer unos cuantos. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, llenando la curva de su cuello de lágrimas que no había querido derramar antes, por no dejarme vencer, por orgullo. Por mamá y por papá, las personas más importantes de mi vida y que no estaban conmigo desde los siete años.

La siguiente hora de clase nos la saltamos, estando allí quietos y en silencio, sintiendo el apoyo del otro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola gente! Siento actualizar de tanto en tanto, pero estoy pasando un mal momento personal (tengo a alguien grave en el hospital).**

**En cuanto a Cambiando de opinión, sepan que estoy intentando arreglar por todos mis medios el problema (yo y el equipo de la página). ¡Como pille yo al error 404 se va a enterar! (?) Mientras no pueda publicar el otro, publicaré en éste, así no los dejo abandonaditos.**

**Ayer empezaron mis vacaciones, así que supongo que no tardaré tanto en publicar. **

**Sobre la lectura, pueden ver que hay un momento tierno entre S&S, que traerá _muchas_ consecuencias (se quedarán con la intriga xD)**

**Por ahora pueden ver a Syaoran como malo o bobo, pero déjenme decirles que eso cambiará. Ya saben, el roce hace el cariño ;)**

**Sé que me odiarán por hacer de Saku una huérfanita pero ya entenderán...Además, habrá cierto personajillo que le revolverá el mundo xD  
><strong>

**Me gustaría darles las gracias por sus comentarios a las habituales (cough cough Daany-chan cough cough) y a las nuevas lectoras. ¡Millones y millones de gracias! (?)**

**Comenten lo que quieran y no se corten. Se aprecian mucho sus _reviews._**

_**Canción: Pieces**_

_**Intérprete: Sum 41  
><strong>_

_**Album: Chuck**_

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
